Come Back To Me
by XXxXXLuciXXxXX
Summary: Tsunade is desperate. She is losing her top ninja, the boy who she once thought as her son and his brother, to the cursed ANBU. Can Albus Dumbledore provide them with the break they need? Or is it too late for the brothers? Full summary inside! No spa
1. Chapter 1

Thought I'd have a go myself.

If you like it and you tell me I'll finish it :)

sorry for my clumsy tuping

thankss

* * *

Proper Summary Below

* * *

Desperate for the two young ANBU to find their souls once again, Lady Tsunade, the fifth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, will do anything to save her top two ninja. A man from far away has come in search of protection for a young wizard named Harry Potter. Tsunade realises that this is the best opportunity she will have. Can she get them to take the mission. Will it change them? Will they find their humanity again? Or is it too late for the brothers?

* * *

Tsunade was asleep at her desk. Again. She had been working day and night to complete her paperwork. She rarely left the office these days.

"Tsunade-Sama?!" Sakura shouted. The pink haired kunoichi had surpassed her master in both strength and medical skills. Yet, she still studied under her. Maybe she wanted the comfort. She was the only one that remained from team 7.

Sasuke and Naruto had died in battle whilst the Blonde ninja was trying to keep his promise to had died fighting needed someone from her old life.

She couldn't walk the path alone now could she?

"What!" Tsunade shouted, jumping up from her desk.

"You called for me Tsunade-sama?" Sakura bowed to her mistress.

Tsunade smiled. Sakura used to always yell at her for sleeping. These days she just seemed happy to see her. She never shouted at her faults.

"I need you to fetch me ANBU Captain Fox and ANBU Hawk."

"Hai!" The Jounin disappeared in a swirl of mist and leaves. She headed towards the ANBU headquarters.

Sakura had been on a few missions, serving under ANBU Captain Fox. She only recently took her position as Jounin. She preferred to stay home and work in the hospital, She was the village's best medic. Tsunade didn't want her dying in battle. Even though she was capable of taking care of herself, she couldn't risk losing the girl.

Sakura walked slowly to the large, shabby building. Most of the inhabitants new she was coming as soon as she left the Hokage tower. She walked straight through the place, having briefly lived there herself she didn't feel like she had to knck.. If that's how you even got in.

Her eyes were distant as she made her way up to the Captains office. She was remembering how cold the two of them were. Like they weren't human. She shuddered and knocked on the door.

Without waiting for Fox to invite her in, she opened the door. The ANBU was lounging across a large white sofa. His breathing was deep. He looked so peaceful compared to how he was when she was on his team.

Awake the Fox was covered with a deadly aura. Almost poisenous. She left him and went to find Hawk. It might be best to let him sleep more.

Hoping to find him in the lounge area, she headed downstairs.

The other ANBU new she wasn't a threat and recognised her Chakra signature as once belonging here.

"Hawk?" She asked the dark haired.

"Yes," the ninja had a dark, mystic voice. He sounded wise yet looked and acted so young. She had never seen his face and couldn't even begin to picture what he looked like. "The Hokage wished to see me?" He asked. He wasn't kind but he wasn't harsh. He was just an emotionless tool with a lot of experience.

"Hai. You and the Captain Fox."

"Do you wish me to go wake him?" He asked. He cocked his head, he most have guessed he was asleep by his light snores. She definitely preferred him to the Fox.

"Yes. Please. That would be helpful."

Sakura no longer had the status to transport herself out of the ANBU headquarters. Although she didn't mind. The walk was nice. The air cleared her head.

Four of them were in the Hokage's office when she arrived back. Tsunade, the two ANBU, fully kitted out in their uniform. The forth man was very old. He had a long silvery beard and air to match. His eyes twinkled behind the half-moon spectacles he wore.

Sakura walked in the room. She bowed to the Hokage and slumped on the floor against the wall. She wrapped her arms around her knees and tried to hold herself together.

The Hawk couldn't help but love her. He never showed it. He couldn't afford to have emotions he was ANBU.

"This is Albus Dumbledore, He comes from far away. He has requested help from our village. You are to teach at his school, teach his students the way of the Shinobi. Teach them how to fight, how to protect those they love. At the same time, you are to both protect the school. A dark and very powerful wizard has risen and is after the life of one Harry Potter. This mission will last approximately one year. A school year. Do you accept?"

"Hai." They chorused robotically, stood in their miltary stance. She sighed and sat down at her desk.

"One last thing. I am relieving you both of your duties. You no longer work for ANBU. As of today you are to resume your ninja duties as Jounin."

* * *

Thank you for reading

lemme know what you think :)

x x x


	2. Chapter 2

I had it done so why not publish it?

here you go!!

* * *

"Hokage-sama," Fox started. His tone as serious as always. "When we began working for ANBU, it was under the knowledge that due to various reasons, we would never reveal our identities. We would remain ANBU till death."

She sighed. But couldn't contain herself any longer.

"Damn it Naruto!" She screamed slamming her fist onto the desk, causing papers to fall off.

Sakura's head snapped up. Naruto?

"What happened to you?" She was almost crying the words.

"I found my brother." Was all he said.

"This is why I am stripping you of your rank Naruto. You used to care. You used to have a heart. What happened to your spirit? Who killed it?!?"

"ANBU have no emotions Hokage-sama."

"You don't even wear the necklace anymore." He didn't have anything to say back to that other than:

"I found no use for it."

"Naruto Uzumaki. As the fifth Hokage of Konoha, I am ordering you to destroy that mask. If you do not comply. I shall suspend you from your ninja duties."

The air was silent. Sakura could barely breath. Albus Dumbledore was trying his best to wait until the Hokage had finished with her ninja. The two ANBU were stunned. Maybe even a little scared.

Naruto raised his hand to his face. His fingers ran down the length of the Fox features. "Remove it child." She whispered. He unclipped it and shook his head. The blonde hair which he inherited from his father fell around his handsome face. His eyes were lost. It didn't look like there was ever a chance of them returning.

He threw it with great speed and strength towards the Hokage. She raised her hand and knocked it out of the way before it could hit her, shattereing it into a thousand pieces.

"You too Hawk." She said. He didn't retaliate. He just slid the mask off silently.

A quiet thud was heard from over where the young girl was once sat. She now lay unconscious against the wall.  
"Sakura.." The Uchiha groaned quietly.

"You are to both go and collect your supplies, clean up and change. You are to report back here in one hour! Dismissed."  
The two shocked ex-ANBU agents disappeared. They were unable to take themselves straight to ANBU headquarters and had to walk in. Obviously her changes had taken effect immediately.. Maybe it was the mask.

The two didn't speak as they collected their possessions up. Naruto changed into his Sage uniform. The cloak was white, red flames licked the bottom. It had once belonged to his father. The scroll across his back had belonged to Jaraiya. He attached the crystal necklace that Tsunade had given him around his neck, even though it held no value for him anymore. He couldn't help but put it on. Force of habit he told himself.

Sasuke had his Uchiha clothes on. The Katana which he had gained during his stay with Orochimaru was attached to his back. Changing their appearance however, did NOT make them more approachable. The two of them walked with grace. Creatures trembled in their presence.

Naruto was looking more and more like his father each day, yet becoming more UNlike him as he lost himself.

Sasuke was deep in thought. His black eyes, deadly.

People stared as the two brothers walked through the streets. They had time to kill, why not walk?

Sasuke had lost himself once. He had been taken over by him life's ambition, the death of Itachi Uchiha. He had joined forces with the darkest ninja alive. He was and still is cursed. The only difference between Sasuke and Naruto is that Sasuke still feels. He knows he is losing Naruto.

"Naruto?" He asked. His voice wasn't as emotionless as before.

"Hn?" Sasuke smiled. IT used to be him that gave that answer. The tables had turned.

"We still have time. Why don't we go and grab a bowl at Ichiraku's before we head off. I bet they don't have Ramen there."

"Whatever." There wasn't even a hint that he wanted to go. None the less, Sasuke dragged the blonde Toad Sage to his favourite place growing up as a child.

Naruto let Sasuke order for him. He didn't enjoy the food. He just ate it. HE didn't smile. He didn't even acknowledge Ayame.

"Arigato.." Sasuke said. Thw two of them left the noodle bar in a swirl of mystic fog. They reappeared inside the Hokage's office.

"Ahh, good just on time." Tsunade smiled. She tried to keep up her good mood. Sakura had woken. She was stood sheepishly by the Hokage's desk.

Albus Dumbledore was stroking a white bird over by the window.

Sakura walked up to Naruto, and with her Super-strength she hit Naruto over the head. But it was like hitting a boulder. Naruto didn't even flinch. His eyes didn't even blink. He turned his head in the direction of the pink haired girl. She was only 16. Like the other two.

"How could you do that to me Naruto?! How could leave me!?" Her eyes full of water.

"I wasn't aloud to tell you who I was Sakura. I was ANBU. I was nobody."

"You're not anymore though are you?" This time a tear did escape. "You kept your promise to me Naruto but you lost yourself on the way. Come back to me. I need you." She sobbed into the unmoving boy.

Naruto didn't try and comfort her. He didn't try and push her away. He took up his military stance, feet shoulders width apart, hands behind his back.

His gaze far away. Like a true ANBU.

Sasuke was stood the same except he wasn't detached from the scene. He was completely aware.

"Sakura," Sasuke stepped towards the girl. She looked up towards the boy she had loved as a child. He smiled and put his strong arms around her.

"This time it's my turn," he whispered gently in her ear.

Knowing what he meant she replied, "Bring him to me."

"Sakura, I am afraid you will have to leave. They are about to set off."

"Hai. Hokage-sama." She bowed to the Hokage and stepped towards Sasuke again. He had changed so much as well. He had grown and wasn't the child he used to be.

Sasuke kissed her lightly on the forehead. She flushed but stepped towards Naruto.

She threw her arms around him. But like before Naruto didn't feel embrace. "Stay safe." She said. She took a step back and slapped him around the face. "Dammit wake up!" She shouted losing control.

"That damned fox has more emotion than you." she said. She turned to face the Hawk again. "Take care of yourself."

He smiled. "I'll take care of us both." She grinned. Attempted to anyway. Sasuke wasn't fooled. She exited the room, the mist crept up her ankles, It blew her away to her new destination.

"You have eaten yes?" Tsunade directed the question at Sasuke.

"Hai. At Ichiraku's as well."

"He'll come round." She reassured him as well as herself.

As if on cue Dumbledore stepped forward. "As you know I am very grateful for this help. However, if we are to get there on time we must be touching this," He held up a tattered book, "in exactly 5 minutes."

"Naruto." She addressed the ninja.

"Hai?" He said. His gaze returned ever so slightly.

"You have everything you need?"

"Yes Hokage-sama." He bowed to her and made his way over to Dumbledore who was holding out the book.

"Sasuke, do you?"

"Yes Hokage-same." He too bowed and made his way over to Dumbledore.

"Take care of yourselves. And here," She tossed Sasuke an emergency scroll, "That's how you will both report back to me."

"Hai." He nodded.

"Naruto you are still captain of this mission but if Sasuke says that you are stepping out of line, especially when children are involved, he will not have to follow your orders," She said, "Is that understood?"

"Hai."

"With all that said. We shall be leaving you now." Dumbledore smiled. It was a good job he was a patient man.

A sharp tugging sensation gripped both Naruto and Sasuke from behind the sent them spinning into a blindingly colourful vortex, causing Sasuke's sharingon to activate. Even Naruto's face flickered with fear. His eyes bled red but before anything could get out of control he closed them, forcing the fox to recede. Naruto had a lot of control over the fox. Foxy boy just didn't know when Naturo needed him or not. They never talked anymore.

* * *

Thanks again

Luci

x x x


	3. Chapter 3

I think this is quite a long one :)

enjoy :)

* * *

The two ninja didn't show that the journey had effected them in anyway. The only evidence was Sasuke's now menacing eyes.

"Welcome to number 10 Grimauld place!" Dumbledore exclaimed. They had landed in a large kitchen area. The two ninja could here voices coming from the next room.

"Is that Dumbledore?" A woman's voice asked. The wizard lead the two of them into a long thin room. The room had one long table forced into it. About 10 other people were sat around the table. Their gazes on the two new arrivals. Sasuke blinked, deactivating the sharingon.

"Professor Dumbledore? May I ask, who are they?" A man spoke this time. He was worn and his long shaggy hair made him look even worse.

"Ahh, Sirius. These are the new teachers I have hired. Come," he pushed, attempted to push, the two of them towards seats, "let us get comfy. They we will introduce ourselves."

Sasuke sat first, Naruto followed shortly after. "I am Sasuke Uchiha."

"Naruto Uzumaki." He stated his name blankly. Dumbledore did the rest of the explaining. For both sides.

"Sasuke and Naruto are teaching a new subject this year. One that has never been taught at Hogwarts before. Partly because we did not know of their existence and partly because many people don't agree with it. The two men you see before you are ninja. Trained in the art of killing their whole lives. They will be teaching mostly defence techniques to out students. But at the same time they will be working with you, the Order of the Phoenix and will be protecting the school."

"Ninja?"

"Kill?" People started firing random words around the table.

"You make us sound like monsters Dumbledore-sama." Sasuke joked. To the immense surprise of others.

"Forgive me," the womans said, it was the same voice from before, "but they are just children. Are they even of age yet?"

"Molly, you are probably offending our guests," Dumbledore said. "Why don't you ask them yourself?"

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry," She looked flustered. "but how old are you exactly?"

"16," Sasuke told her simply.

"16?!?" Many cried in outrage.

"We have seen things they you can't imagine. We have done things that are unspeakable. We are not children, we have not been for many years." It was Naruto who told them all this. Sasuke leaned back in his chair and nodded along with the Blondes words.

"These two are the best ninja in their village. Everything they say is true."

"Surely they are just like our Aura's?" Lupin was a thoughtful man, he sat back into his chair and surveyed the two killers.

"Yes and No Remus, they don't use magic you see."

"Well, what use are they then?" Sirius challenged.

"We don't use magic as it were. We use something much more powerful. Chakra. It means we don't have to rely on those sticks you use. Sasuke told them. He wasn't trying to be offensive, he just told it how it was.

"You mean wands? Lupin laughed. Sasuke shrugged.

"Whatever, I will show you if you wish me to. However we don't ask for people's beliefs, we ask for trust." If Sasuke had said anything like that a few years ago, Naruto would have thrown a fit.

"Show them what you want," Dumbledore queitly smirked. He knew what they were capable of.

In the blink of an eye, Sasuke had his Katana drawn and Chidori running down it. The wizards all drew there wands, preparing themselves for an attack that they knew they couldn't defend themselves against. In the next second, Naruto used his fathers jutsu, moving in the blink of an eye. He placed all of the wands on the table in front of them. All they saw was a flash of yellow. He didn't really appeared to have moved at all. The wizards blinked in shock. They all fumbled around for there wands. Sasuke slipped the blade back into its holster just as quickly and sat there staring at the wizards as if nothing had happened.

"What just happened?" Lupin said after a moment of deliberation. The old professor chuckled lightly to himself.

"That dear friends, is just the beginning of what ninja can do. They use something called a jutsu. More powerful than a spell, a jutsu uses the energy of the wielder. Using hand signs and spoken words to focus their chakra they can create a more effective way of attacking their opponents. Meaning.."

"They don't have to use wands." Lupin nodded. Lupin was a clever, tolerant man. The two ninja, no. Just Sasuke could see he was going to get along with him.

Dumbledore explained everything to the ex-ANBU agents. They were to keep an especially close eye on the Harry Potter boy. It was suspected that he had an unwanted connection with Lord Voldemort. The two were still unsure why they referred to him as a lord but they didn't ask as the information was irrelevant. They were given outlines on their courses which the students were to be getting and their own 'timetables' showing when they were to be patrolling the grounds.

They were also given a room in the dark house. It was opposite one in which some teenage magic users were staying. Harry's friends. According to Dumbledore anyway. The two ninja had given him a chakra scroll. It was very similar to the one the Hokage had. All she had to do was touch the ninjas name on the scroll with her chakra and they would know that she wanted them. All Dumbledore had to do was tap the scroll with his wand.

The two left the room in mysterious swirls of leaves and smoke.

"I'm still not sure about this," both Sirius and Molly Weasley had said. Dumbledore told reassured Sirius that they would not kill any of the Hogwarts students and confirmed to Mrs Weasley that they had been adults in their land for at least 5 years. They both grumbled but didn't question him any further after all he was Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of all time. They would just have to accept it.

After reappearing in their new room Sasuke pulled out the emergency scroll. These were usually given on long term missions as a way of contacting home. Not many ninja used them, they were too embarrassed to. Sasuke had to use his because they couldn't get mission reports to Konoha any other way. He sat in the middle of the floor and opened it up. Tsunade should be watching the other end, he thought. He picked up a ninja art brush and began scribbling down information for the old lady.

'Fully briefed. Mission details clear and simple. Still no change to foxy boy. See only one threat, Voldemort.' She was obviously working as she replied straight away.

'Oi, Uchiha, this is the Hokage that your speaking to. Show some respect!' He smirked. He could hear the drunken woman shouting the words in his mind.

'My apologies Lady Hokage.'

'Hmph. Whatever brat. Anyway, as for your mission report that was worse than one of Kakashi's!' He blinked. She never joked about his old sensei like that. Sasuke never even got to apologise to his sensei after his return. He was pretty choked up about his death but never showed it.

'Hn' he wrote back.

'I will be expecting a FULL report within the next few days. If I don't hear from you, trust me when I say you'll hear from me!'

'Hn.' He wrote again.

'Urg brat. Please put Naruto on.' She added her last request slowly. He saw the words appear on the scroll as if she was almost regretting asking.

"Oi! Foxy boy, Lady Hokage wants to speak to you." Naruto sat opposite Sasuke and took the brush.

'This is Naruto Uzumaki.'

'Finally brat. I was wondering when I was going to hear from you.' She used his old nickname, hoping he would say something more Naruto like in return.

'It hasn't even been a day Granny.' Sasuke grinned.

'Hmph.' She put, trying to subtly encourage him.

'...'

'Oi brat. Don't be rude. I'm the Hokage, you wait for me patiently'

'Are you drinking Granny?'

'No! Of course not! Anyway. I have told Uchiha that I want a FULL report within the next few days. I have to go and sort that kid Konohomaru out. He's stuck in the hospital again.' Smooth Tsunade, Sasuke grinned continuously.

'Konohomaru? Why? What's up with him?'

'Nothing major. He's been training Creating his own jutsu. He's so much like you brat. I'm going. Get back to work!'

'HAI! Tell him something for me?' He asked.

'Of course. What is it you wish to tell him?'

'Tell him.. . Tell him, well done. Get well and train hard.'

'I will do. Dismissed!' The scroll sealed itself indicating she had closed hers.

"Konohomaru?" Sasuke asked, pretending not to remember the almost identical copy of Naruto when he was younger.

"The third hokages grandson. I secretly trained him my whole life." Sasuke didn't know that. He knew that Naruto had taught him his 'sexy jutsu' back when he was a genin. They had become pretty close friends.

The next few days were uneventful, still Sasuke gave the Hokage his report and told her about the meetings of the order. The two of them still hadn't seen the kids that were also boarding in the house. Probably because they hadn't yet eaten with the wizards. The third morning of their stay however, they did join.

"Breakfast!" Mrs Weasley shouted up the stairs. They emerged from their room wearing only their sleepwear. Which wasn't much. They had on baggy three quarter length cotton pants, held up with a large blue sash. Naruto had his necklace on much to the pleasure of the young Uchiha. The other inhabitants stepped out of their rooms at the same time. Nobody spoke. Nobody moved. They all just stood their, staring at each other. The tall male red head was the first to say anything.

"Shit."

"Ronald!" A bushy haired girl smacked him.

"What?" He turned to glare at the witch.

"Don't be rude. They're guests here."

"Oh right err, sorry?" He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Naruto yawned and Sasuke just grinned menacingly.

"No problem. I am Sasuke Uchiha." They turned to the blonde expecting him to introduce himself.

"Ahh, forgive my friend. He is a little anti-social. This is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Hermione Granger." The girl told them confidently.

"Ron Weasley." Without anymore conversation the ninja disappeared from sight.

"Who are they?" Ron asked Hermione finally. They had just been stood there watching the smoke clear.

"I have no idea. I haven't seen them at Hogwarts before." "No me neither. They're too old to be first years and too young to be in the order..."

"Yes I was just thinking that."

"and did you see their bodies!?!"

"Umm, yes I did err notice." She blushed a faint pink colour and turned towards the stairs.

"Ahh, it's nice to see you grace is with your presence." Mrs Weasley added sarcastically as Ron and Hermione walked in the room. Both their eyes were drawn to the ninja. They were both discussing something. The black haired one laughed at something the blonde had said. They took their seats and began eating. Sirius and Lupin both went to sit with the ninja.

"You know the plan then?" Lupin asked.

"Hai." They nodded.

"Good Moody's been churning us out since you got here."

"You're leaving after lunch, hopefully arriving for the evening." Mr Weasley had just sat down. Sirius was looking rather uncomfortable about the fact that the ninja were going to rescue HIS godson.

"Don't forget, he isn't like you. He's just a teenage boy."

"As we are Sirius. He will be in good hands." Sasuke tried to reassure him. He agreed and didn't try and argue with the boy.

"You not at work dad?" Ron asked Mr Weasley.

"No. Not today. There's a meeting with the order. And we're going to get Harry this evening."

"You're getting Harry today?!" Hermione panicked.

"Yes. Why is that a problem?" Naruto asked the girl confused.

"Hermione wanted the room to be tidy before Harry gets here." Ron joked.

"Shut up Ron. I am actually missing Harry, I just didn't realise he was getting here so soon. She frowned at Ron then suddenly turned her head back towards the ninja.

"You said 'we', are you going too?"

Before they could even have a chance at answering, Ron interjected,

"Dad, you said you had to be a part of the order to go and get Harry!"

"Yes Hermione we are assisting the wizards in retrieving your friend." Sasuke told her.

"Ron!" His dad said. "You do have to be a part of the order."

"Then why are they going? They don't look any older than us. Why can't we go too?" He demanded childishly.

"Ronald they are part of the order. Not only that but they are teachers at Hogwarts." Ron was silently fuming but didn't say anything to the two new professors.

"I don't mean to be rude in anyway," Hermione started, "but how old are you?"

"We are 16." Sasuke said. "and no, we're not children."

"You're the same age as us." She stated matter of factly. Sasuke stood up.

"Well, it was 'lovely' getting to know you all but we'd better go slip into something more _suitable_ if we're collecting Harry." He took a last swig of his drink and disappeared from the room.

"I thought you weren't of age, you're not aloud to apparate." It was Hermione who spoke again. Naruto shrugged.

"Hermione, we're not even wizards." Naruto stood from his chair and copied Sasuke's move.

"You can't be serious." Ron said once he was in the clear.

"Yeah, I am Ron. Although I'm not happy about it. Dumbledore hired them."

Hermione, being the more interlectual one of the group asked the more apporopriate questions.

"Hired? He said they weren't wizards, what are they then?"

"They're trained killers Hermione. They're ninja." Before Ron could laugh Mr Weasley told them the small trick they did at the first meeting.

"Oh. OK."

"Naruto, did you have to bring that scroll?" Sasuke complained as he lay lazily across the small bed which he had been given.

"Yes. It was Jariyas."

"Oh right. Well next time you leave it behind the door I'm going to burn it!"

"Whatever." Naruto shrugged.

"Oh come on man talk to me!"

"What do you wish to talk about?"

"Anything. You're so boring. I'd have more fun talking to that house elf that lives here." He just shrugged and continued to meditate. There was a weak knock at the door. With blinding speed the lounging black haired ninja threw a shuriken with chakra strings attached into the door. He pulled it open. A red haired boy was stood there sheepishly.

"Ya?" Sasuke asked with his head dangling back off the side of the bed.

He twiddled various things around his fingers, some dangerous, some not.

"Urmm, Dumbledore's arrived. They're about to set off. Jumping to there feet gracefully, the two ninja pushed there way through the door which Ron was standing in. Sasuke slapped his back as he slid out the room.

"Cheers."

"No problem." He muttered back after they were gone.

They made there way clumsily, for ninja anyway, down the stairs. They entered the room sophisticatedly. A number of members of the order were there. Some which they had and some which they had never seen before stood in the kitchen with broomsticks. Dumbledore, Moody, Lupin, Kingsley, from whom they had and a young girl with bubblegum hair. Two others stood in the shadows. They didn't have brooms and so no one gave them a second glance. Dumbledore greeted them both and introduced them to the girl. Tonks she was called. Her eyes never strayed from the pretty blonde.

"OK well now you're all here and we've had introductions," Dumbledore began. He sat at the table as he wasn't coming, "There's the small matter of how our ninja here are getting to Surrey."

"You can't fly?" Tonks asked.

"No. But we can run."

"Run?" Moody's gruff voice cut in.

"Yes run."

"You'll never keep up." They both shrugged comically.

"Do you want to take us up on that?" Naruto asked stepping forward to meet the Aurors gaze. With the deadly aura coming off the blonde, Moody gulped and shook his head. As it was, the ninja did keep up and weren't even out of breath when they arrived.

"Ready?" Moody asked. Everyone nodded. He used his wand to open the front door. The ninja waited at the bottom of the stairs.

"Very clean these muggles aren't they?" Tonks remarked.

"Ahh, here we go." Moody pulled his wand out again when he found the room which presumably belonged to Harry. After blasting open the door they were all faced by a skinny, black haired boy holding out his wand to the strangers.

"Wha-Why are you here?" He stuttered out.

"To rescue you of course." Moody's gruff voice told him.

"Oh right, umm." He didn't really know what to say. "I'll umm, go get my stuff. You can go and make yourselves at home downstairs, if you want to that is." He pulled out his huge trunk and threw everything he owned into it.

* * *

Thank you

let me know how it is??

:)

x x Luc x x


End file.
